


For Nugget

by ChibiEmme



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Angst, Billy is still missing, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nugget is a pure little bean, References to Depression, Suicidal Lily, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, this is so old but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEmme/pseuds/ChibiEmme
Summary: Lily is depressed over her brother Billy's disappearance, and it doesn't help that her mother is always blaming her for the family's frustrations. When she tries to jump, a very special someone teaches her that she is worth more than she thinks, and that there is always someone who cares about her, even if she doesn't feel like there is.





	For Nugget

The rain splattered onto the ground. Droplets pounded on Lily's bedroom window.

Lily sat on her bed. The room was dark and cold. She drowned out the rain as if it didn't matter. As if nothing mattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks and plopped onto her freezing legs.

She remembered how her mother hit her, yelling that it was her fault that Billy went missing. Her right cheek still burned from the impact.

Lily loved her brother Billy. They always had so much fun together. Thinking about his friendly smile and carefree laugh made her tears rivers. She wanted to scream out all of her frustrations, but the lump in her throat was so big that she couldn't even let out a peep. She sucked in a breath and urged herself to stand, wiping away her tears. She knew what she had to do. How could she live, when everyone in the world hated her? Lily slipped on her shoes and blue striped sweater and sneaked out into the pouring rain.

It was dark, and no one seemed to notice the six-year-old walking along the sidewalk. Cars zoomed by, splashing water all over Lily. Petals fell from trees into the water, dying. Her head hung low, her eyes emotionless. She knew how to block out her pain, but only for a short while.

Lily approached the playground behind the school. She walked into the sandbox and took off her shoes. She threw them into the street behind her. Cars rolled over them as if they were roadkill.

Lily took a deep breath in and approached Nugget's hole. Her body trembled in fear. The lump sitting in her throat loosened up just enough for one last whisper.

"I love you, Billy."

Lily's final words sat in the air long after she jumped. While falling, she heard her mother's words echo in her head. 

_Just die already_

_Just die already_

In that instant, something hard hit Lily's stomach, and everything was gone. Her feelings. Her body. Even all her pain turned to dust.

The pain came back and circled through Lily's body when she first stirred. Her stomach ached with the urge to vomit. She slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She felt a cold and wet hand touch her forehead and yelped. Her heart raced in panic. A figure sat before her, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"I....I'm alive?" Lily asked the figure in a quiet voice.

When her vision focused, her green eyes met bright brown ones. They were the eyes of her classmate Nugget. His blonde hair was drenched and his orange shirt and khakis shorts were sticking to his tan skin.

"Lily is awake," Nugget said.

"Nugget? Where are we? Did you die too?" Lily asked, her voice hoarse.

"Nugget did not die. Lily did not die. Nugget is sitting with Lily on a bench."

Lily sat up, noticing that she was still at the school playground. She was sitting on a bench that was wet from the rain.

"Lily jumped. Nugget saved her. Lily has been sleeping for a long time."

"Do you know how long I was out for?" Lily asked.

"Nugget does not know. Nugget suspects an hour."

"What are you even doing here this late?"

"Nugget was digging the Nugget Cave. What was Lily doing? She can't enter the Nugget Cave without the nuggets to cushion her fall."

Lily looked down at her feet, bare and wet. Little pieces of sand stuck to her toes. She didn't want to tell Nugget why she did what she did. They sat in silence for a long moment.

"Does Lily wish to enter the Nugget Cave and see all of its wonders?"

"Nugget...." Lily hesitated, "Do...Do you want to commit a double-suicide with me?"

Nugget didn't wait for a second to shake his head. "Nugget does not wish to commit suicide. Neither should Lily."

"Even though Buggs bullies you all the time? He beats you, makes fun of you, and even throws slop at you every day. How can you live with that feeling?"

"Nugget was told that Nugget should not let bullies get through to him. Is Cindy getting to Lily?"

"Not just Cindy...I guess," Lily sighed, giving a short but sweet smile to Nugget before beginning to mope again. "My mom blames me for Billy's disappearance. She thinks I'm a witch. A demon. A whore."

"Lily is no witch. Lily is a flower. Lily is a beautiful flower," Nugget smiled.

"Yeah, but-"

Nugget stood up and walked in front of Lily, holding out his hand for Lily to take and blushing slightly. "Nugget will take Lily into the Nugget Cave."

Lily nodded and took his hand. "Okay."

Nugget helped Lily stand up and walk, letting her rest on his shoulder for support. When they approached the hole, he picked her up to carry her in his arms.

"You're really strong, Nugget," Lily complimented, her cheeks glowing a bright red. She was glad they were alone, or Cindy would have another thing to tease her about.

"But Lily is stronger," Nugget smiled, making Lily blush more. With that, Nugget stepped into the hole, letting them fall. Lily screamed and held on tightly to Nugget the whole way down.

"Lily," Nugget said in a soothing voice. Lily opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in an embrace with Nugget. They were sitting on chicken nuggets, which had caught their fall.

Lily let go of Nugget and attempted to stand, only to slip on the nuggets and fall. Nugget slid down to the floor next to her.

"Does Lily like the Nugget Cave?" Nugget asked with curiosity in his voice.

Lily looked around the cave. The cave was small and dirty, with a hint of water in the atmosphere. It had the smell of rotting chicken nuggets. Besides the pile of chicken nuggets, there was a withered dog corpse and a picture of Billy sitting on a pile of dirt. In front of the picture laid a pink lily. Lily's heart melted at the sight. She stood and rushed over to it, ignoring the aching pain in her legs. Tears ran down her face once more, dropping onto the memorial. Nugget approached Lily from behind, his expression showing that he was struggling to hold back tears.

"Nugget misses the poor Billy too. He was Nugget's best friend," Nugget sighed.

"Yeah, he was pretty great." Lily tried to smile, but that made the tears come easier. "He was courageous, adventurous, smart, way smarter than me actually. Sometimes, I feel like he makes me feel like I'm not important. Like I'm nothing but a-"

"-Beautiful Lily," Nugget interrupted abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Lily is beautiful," Nugget said, taking the flower from the memorial and placing it in Lily's hair. "It is a lily. Just like Lily."

"Nugget...I want to know something. Why...Why did you save me? I mean, you let all of those other kids fall. Why should I be any different?"

Nugget stood there for a moment before replying, his face glowing red. He seemed to shake a little. "Nugget... Nugget likes the pretty Lily." After saying this, he clenched his fists and started to shake more.

"Nugget..." Lily whispered in shock, blushing a little as tears welled up in her eyes. She covered her gaping mouth with her hand to hide the shock.

"It is okay if Lily does not return Nugget's feelings. Nugget can-"

At that moment, Lily gave Nugget a tight hug. She whispered: "Do you want me to be your friend? Because, if you do, my answer is 'yes'. My answer is 'yes', Nugget."

"Then, Nugget will present Lily with this Nugget of Friendship," Nugget smiled. Lily let go of him, so he could reach for a chicken nugget from the pile. Lily took it gladly, blushing and nodding in gratitude.

"Thank you, Nugget," Lily said tearfully. "Thank you...for saving my life today."

"Does Lily wish to ascend from the Nugget Cave now?" Nugget asked.

"Yes," Lily nodded. "I must return home before my mother notices that I left." Lily took Nugget's hand.

Nugget picked Lily up in his arms and carried her up to the surface. He jumped on the chicken nuggets like a trampoline to reach the top of the hole. On the surface, the rain had passed and a light fog laid in the air. Stars twinkled as the moon fell, giving way to a beautiful dawn. Lily felt her exhaustion catch up to her. Her breathing slowed slightly and her eyes slipped closed.

Right after she shut her eyes, she saw Cindy in the school playground. It was recess time at school, and the sun was high out in the sky. However, there was something different. There was a kid that Lily has never seen before sitting on the monkey bars, snickering along with Cindy. She saw herself covered in blood, a bucket falling off her head. She saw herself jumping into Nugget's hole. She saw Nugget, his eyes filled with tears in his eyes. He was crying. _Crying._

_"My, my, you have made me so happy today, Edward," Cindy's voice rang in her ear. "You made a splendid boyfriend today."_

_Lily saw Nugget, peering down his hole. Tears flooded his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He whispered, "Lily...Why did she do this?"_

_"Where's Lily?" Ms. Applegate asked, approaching Nugget from behind. "I can't find her anywhere."_

_Nugget wiped away his tears and turned to the teacher. "Nugget knows what happened to Lily."_

_"Nugget, I swear to whatever god your messed up family believes in if you did something to her-"_

_"Nugget will not give teacher the satisfaction of knowing. She will never take Nugget alive." And, in a second, he whispered a short message. One that changed everything. "For the Pretty Lily."_

_Then,_ he _jumped._

_Lily broke. The girl laid on the ground of the Nugget Cave, blood pooling from her body. She was dying. Nugget fell next to her, coughing up blood when he turned to face her._

_The girl looked on in confusion, her vision blurring. "...Nu...Nugget?"_

_"L...Lily."_

_Then, the two closed their eyes, putting their hands together. Blue lights arose from their bodies. The girl's lights flooded into the crying Lily. Nugget's flew next to Lily, making him a ghost too. He hugged her in attempt to comfort her._

_"Lily, this entire world is a game. But, no matter what, Nugget will stick by Lily. So, never commit suicide again."_

_"Nugget, I-"_

_"There is always someone there for Lily, even if she doesn't think there is. So, Lily must keep living, for Billy. For Nugget."_

Lily woke up in her bed. She wondered how she got there since she was last at the school with Nugget. She felt tears run down her face. _Was that dream real? Is this all just a game?_

Lily wiped her tears away and felt something in her hair. In her hair was the lily that Nugget gave her last night. She blushed a little, knowing that everything was real. 

It was Monday morning, and the air was muggy and wet. The open window let a warm breeze blow in. Lily looked towards the window. On the windowsill laid a chicken nugget. Nugget's Nugget of Friendship.

Lily decided from then on to keep living. For her mother. For her father. For her brother.

_For Nugget._


End file.
